O Sultánu,jež nechtěl chrám
by David Kartas
Summary: For english readers:his is not a fanfiction per se,I just wish to aks you if you could leave this original story hereand other such from me,as I wish to make a foundation for more widespread Czech written stories.Translation on request.


**O Sultánu jež nechtěl Chrám**-by David Kartaš  
Slyšte co se stalo na zemi XV. Exodu:  
Živ jednou v zemi Ahiayi Sultán.Jeho jméno bylo Abdul-al'-Illhimi Abdarhide Khedieye III.,syn Sultána jehož jméno bylo Abdul'-Ilammi Abdah V.,jež vystavěl Velký Chrám v Huduyeg'i-Mahouieye.  
A Sultán musel,aby došel Ráje,vystavět alespoň jediný chrám,ale v době Abdul-al'-Illhimi Abdarhide Khedieyeho povstávali kmeny v sousedním Chanátu Hazacha,kde Chán Hëmuz III. Urghlai nemohl uklidnit všechny strany,jak komzervativní duchovní tak oblastní kěnží a tak se uzavřel v svém paláci a nechal svou zemi se rozpadat.A kmeny mezi sebou válčily ve vleklých válkách,ale poté jim docházeli zásoby a začali podnikat nájezdy do severních krajin Ahiayi,brzy se sjednotíc v jeden ve vidině velkého zisku a Sultán se musel bránit proti obrovské přesile.A brzy musel být u válek přítomen.Ale chtěl mít chrám a tak se rychle stavěl chrám,narychlo a odbytě a dokončen byl den předtím,než sultán padl v boji.V této bitvě sice nadobro porazila armáda,ve jménu padlého vladaře,kmeny z Hazachy,ale ztratili Sultána a zklamali ho,neboť jej nedokázali ochránit v boji.Mnoho vojáků si vzalo život a mnoho bylo těch,jež oplakávali svého dobrého vladaře,neboť nebylo na světě tak mírumilovného a dobromyslného vladaře,jakým byl Abdul-al'-Illhimi Abdarhide Khedieye III. Al-Sifi,75. Sultán Ahiayi.  
A poté nastoupil na trůn bratr Sultána,jež vzal jméno Dhiyab Ali Sa'idi Badr Sa'ba Zuray' IV. Al-Sifi a vládl krátce,neboť byl nemocen a po pěti měsících,kdy byli konány hořečné přípravy pro dostavbu jeho chrámu,sultán zemřel.Nebyl pochován ani nebyl oplakáván.Rodina fungovala dále a bylo zakázáno smutit.Jen matka zemřelého vladaře byla odvezena do lazaretu,kde byla držena jako šílenec,neboť oplakávala mrtvého sultána.  
I nastoupil poslední bratr zesnulého,jež si vzal jméno Abdul Ghulam VI. Aziz Al-Sifi,jež opět musel bojovat,tentokráte s Knížetem z Gurě,Shiramem V.,jež se toužil vymámit z vlivu Sultanátu dobytím několika pohraničních pevností.Sultán bojoval hrdině a porazil knížete,ale padl než mu mohl být vystavěn chrám a tak se o jeho hrdinství nemluvilo a byl opomíjen.  
I byl přivolán syn zesnulého z dalekých krajin,kde působil cobi místodržící Uhurzucké provincie,jež byla čtyřmi malými ostrovi,dobytími před šesti stoletími a krví udržované,jež nebyli krom pýchy k ničemu.Vzal si jméno Abdul'-Ilammi Abdah VI. a ohlásil konec starých tradic a odprodal Uhurzuckou provincii Jeho Nejkřesťanštějšímu Veličenstvu Haovi V.,Králi Kommandských Ostrovů a ostrov Mahi Ceperiomskému Řádu Svatých rytířů.  
Jednoho dne před něj předstoupil jeho Vezír Abd Allah Haydara Al-Bhuyesfe ,jež byl v této pozici již 32 let a zeptal se Sultána,zda již se rozhodl kdy a komu zadá výstavbu svého chrámu.Sultán vyslovil do té doby nevyslovenou otázku:  
"A je to nezbytně nutné?".  
Vezíra omylo.Padl na zem a s chroptěním se svíjel na zemi v epileptické křeči.Noví Vezír,jehož jmenoval Sultán den poté,al-Fadl al-Harith Imru bin Jasam al-Hadwala,informoval Sultána že:"Chrám musí postavit každý sultán.".  
"Proč?" nechápal Sultán.  
"Protože..." nedokázal odpovědět vezír.Několik příštích týdnů se snažil každý šlechtic i člen armádní rady přesvědčit sultána o nutnosti chrámu.Jednoho dne ale došla jistému šlechtici,Emíru z Hudrulu,Amr al-Adilu VIII.,trpělivost a dovedl sultána k svému prastrýci Amr Al-Bhudimu, jež byl znám jako vysoká postava okultních a stinných věd a hnutí.Ten jej posadil na velblouda a oba,Sultán na zvířeti a Amr Al-Bhudi pěšky,prošli kolem chrámů bývalích sultánů až došli k nedokončenému chrámu Dhiyab Ali Sa'idi Badr Sa'ba Zuray'i IV. Šlo o vysokou budovu z černého kamene s nedoočenou,ale kamenem uzavřenou vstupní bránou.Amr,i přes své vysoké stáří,kámen odvalil a zavedl sultána dovnitř.  
Šli temnou a vlhkou chodbou plnou mechu a po chvíli uslyšeli sténání.  
Amr se přikrčil k zemi a pomalu vedl sultána ke konci chodby z níž zářilo nazelenalé světlo.A Amr vystrčil hlavu Sultána za roh a Sultán uviděl:  
Temné světlo-ocel-hřeby-oheň-nehty-bolest a sultán Dhiyab Ali Sa'idi Badr Sa'ba Zuray' IV.Více není třeba dále rozvádět.  
A Sultán hned toho dne rozkázal vystavět chrám,na němž pracovalo tolik lidí,že byl do dvou měsíců hotov.


End file.
